El Juego de la Princesa
by Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll
Summary: Quería que Hao sintiera el mismo placer que ella sintió aquella vez que fue incinerada, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero tenía muchas personas con las que podía practicar su juego de tortura. Ninguno podía negarse a jugar con ella después de todo lo que decía la princesa se hacía.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei. Este reto fue impuesto por** **para el fórum de** **Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos 02 XDDDDD.**

 **El Juego de la Princesa.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Estaba presa en las manos del espíritu del fuego, no podía moverse, pero no le importaba._

 _Ese espíritu la estaba sujetando con rudeza_

 _Más allá de dolerle o molestarle, le gustaba sentirse presa de ese espíritu y ese Shaman._

 _Miro unos ojos negros frente a ella, la miraba con una mezcla entre frialdad, diversión._

 _El chico quería dejarle clara las cosas, no quería verla interponiéndose entre él y su otra mitad._

 _Y mucho menos entre él y los grandes espíritus, estaba harto de esa chiquilla molesta, que solo quería hacerles creer a todos que era una santa._

 _Valla tontería, solo los idiotas le creerían eso. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que sus compañeros eran unos inútiles._

 _Miro a su otra mitad preso en la jaula y luego a la chica en las manos de su espíritu._

 _-Que arda_

 _Fue lo último que escuchó de sus labios, sintiendo un inmenso calor._

 _¿Dolor? Nunca sintió nada igual._

 _Se estaba quemando viva y solo lo podía disfrutar, gimió un poco sintiendo como la soltaban._

 _Las hiedras con espinas la rodearon, llevándola a salvo dentro de la doncella de hierro._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Abrió los ojos de manera lenta, desde que había llegado a este lugar y visto a Hao esos sueños no dejaban de aparecer.

Apretó la sábana algo enojada, ese demonio era una de las cosas que más deseaba ahora, quería sentir de nuevo ese placer al ser quemada, quería enseñarle sus torturas, quería hacerle sentir la misma pasión de la que ahora era presa, debía buscar con quien practicar y a quien enseñarle una nueva formar de placer.

Bajo tranquilamente llegando a la cocina, todos se encontraban hablando. Inclusive Lyserg aunque al principio se sintió incómodo con la presencia del Shaman del fuego, luego se "acostumbro" si a eso se podía decir acostumbrar, no lo miraba, no le hablaba, intentaba no cruzarse con él, pero no tenían peleas y eso era un gran avance.

Miro fijamente a la prometida de Yoh, era muy bonita, tenía un cuerpo muy hermoso, aunque con unas cicatrices se vería mejor, ella le ayudaría con sus propósitos estuviera o no de acuerdo después de todo, aquí era ella la princesa.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Estaba cansada de los constantes gritos de los amigos de su prometido, y si a eso le sumaba un Hao molestándola cada vez que estaba sola.

Estaba harta de esa situación, de escuchar los ronquidos de Horo-Horo desde su cuarto, de tener que salir todas las noches al jardín para intentar conciliar el sueño.

No supo si fue por cansancio, o porque estaba distraída. El caso era que ahora se encontraba vendada de los ojos y sus manos atadas con espinas, su espalda ahora desnuda pegaba del frío árbol, seguro era otro de los tontos jueguitos de Hao.

Jeanne sonrió viendo como la hiedra con espinas subía por ambas piernas como serpiente, enrollándose en las piernas de la chica haciéndola sangrar, apretándola cada vez más.

La chica estaba desesperada por liberarse, no le importaba el insoportable dolor que sentía cada vez que forcejeaba con las espinas de sus manos, la sangre comenzaba a caer en su cabello tiñéndose de carmesí.

La hiedra continuaba subiendo posesionándose en sus pechos, enrollándose poco a poco en ellos haciéndola sangrar, una de las espinas se incrustan es sus pezones haciéndola soltar varias lágrimas, La peli-plata sonreía gustosa escuchando los chillidos de la rubia.

Su lengua comenzó a lamer la sangre que corría de las piernas de la joven, sentía placer, deseo y unas ganas de hacer que más personas sufrieran.

Con una sonrisa, hizo que la hiedra subiera hasta la vagina de la rubia comenzando a tocarla con las espinas, cortando el clítoris levemente, le gustaba ocasionar dolor, le excitaba verla suplicar que parara, en este punto tenía a Anna controlada, no podía evitar sentirse una princesa sintiendo a su esclava suya, su juguete que luego desechará.

Siguió lamiendo subiendo hasta sus pechos, no le importaba lastimarse con las espinas, estaba segada con el deseo, quería hacerla recordar esta experiencia, marcarla que jamás se le olvidará el verdadero placer.

Aun no creía el dolor que podía ocasionar a las personas, cada grito de dolor, cada suplica la hacía desear hacer mucho más.

Sin poder contenerse introdujo la hiedra en la intimidad de la Kyoyama, rasgando su interior con las espinas.

Anna cerraba los puños con mucho dolor, estaba siendo abusada, la garganta la tenía seca por los gritos que había pegado en esos pocos minutos, que para ella se sintieron como años.

Su cuerpo no podía aguantar tanto dolor.

Sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

La oji-rubí se puso de puntas besando los labios de la mujer, dándole el sabor de su propia sangre, quería que ella también disfrutara.

Con una sonrisa sádica Jeanne saco de manera brusca la hiedra que se encontraba en la intimidad de la mujer de dorados cabellos. La cual no soporto más y cerro sus ojos quedando a su total merced.

Jeanne la miro enojada quería seguir jugando.

Con cuidado la depositó en el piso, soltando sus agarres, tomo la ropa rasgada poniéndosela a Anna en el cuerpo para subir a su cuarto.

No le importaba si quiera si moría o no, ella ya había cumplido sus propósitos no le servía para nada ahora.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Hao rodó una vez más en su cama, se sentía raro, como si algo estuviera mal.

Eran las diez de la noche y no había podido dormir.

Ya cansado camino al cuarto de Anna tocándola, espero la respuesta que no vino, deslizó la puerta encontrando la cama vacía.

Extrañado bajo con rapidez, debía encontrarla donde quiera que esté.

Su corazón se detuvo al ver un cuerpo maltratado al lado del árbol del jardín.

Corrió hasta ella algo asustado. Frente a él yacía el cuerpo de su Anna, totalmente maltratado, el césped debajo de ella tenía una gran cantidad de sangre.

Él la tomo en sus brazos, haría pagar al que se atrevió a hacerle eso a la rubia.

Poso una sábana arriba de la desnudez de ella comenzando a alejarse de la pensión.

Debía llevarla con alguien que la ayudara, con una sonrisa falsa acarició la mejilla de la mujer.

No la dejaría regresar a esa pensión.

No quería que nadie la lastimara de nuevo. No le importaba que fuera la futura esposa de su hermano, si él no la protegía Hao si lo haría.

Toco una puerta con rapidez, mirando como un rubio le abría la puerta.

Lo dejo pasar al notar el bulto en sus brazos.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Jeanne sonrió gustosa acomodándose para dormir, esta vez disfrutaría aún más sus sueños.

Ella había sido la primera víctima, aun quería seguir jugando, ninguno podía negarse a jugar con ella después de todo lo que decía la princesa se hacía.

 **Continuará** **…**

 **Siento que está muy suave. Espero que les haya gustado será un total de cuatro o cinco capítulos.**

 **Aún quedan muchos integrantes con los cuales jugar.**

 **Es mi primer gore, este capítulo es el más suave espero que les guste.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei. Este reto fue impuesto por** **para el fórum de** **Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos 02 XDDDDD.**

 **El Juego de la Princesa.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Jeanne camino con tranquilidad a la cocina y miro como todos estaban reunidos en silencio.

Sonrió un poco al recordar lo que había hecho la noche pasada, seguramente habían encontrado el cuerpo de la rubia, claro a ella jamás la vincularían con algo así.

Ante los ojos de todos ella era la dulce y angelical doncella, y jamás haría algo tan horrible, sabía que si alguien la acusaba Lyserg la protegería.

-Pasa algo_ La chica los miro de manera angelical.

-Solo les estaba comentando a mi hermanito y a sus amigos que Anna se fue a Osore como era muy temprano cuando llamaron, no le pudo avisar a Yoh así que me pidió que yo les dijera_ Hao miro a todos los presentes, esperaba ver alguna reacción del culpable.

Jeanne lo miro seria, no se explicaba como Anna podría seguir viva. Esa chica era más fuerte de lo que ella creía.

Ya no le importaba, por la poca luz jamás se enteraría que fue ella.

La próxima víctima no iba a tener la misma suerte, se iba a asegurar que muriera, no podía dejar que nadie la descubriera.

Miró el chico por el cual hacía todo esto, si no fuera por ese Shaman del fuego ella no hubiera hecho nada de esto, no sabía que le hizo ese hombre para tenerla de esta manera.

El peli-verde miro a su doncella fijamente, sabía que algo pasaba con ella, estaba muy rara desde hace unos días, debía ayudarla a ser la misma de siempre.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Sonrió al ver al ver a entrar a Ren solo al baño, esta era su oportunidad.

Camino hasta su cuarto para llamar a su espíritu acompañante, le dio la orden de que trajera al hombre del baño atado y amordazado.

Este sería su segunda víctima, se sentía ansiosa, quería sentir de nuevo la sangre en sus manos. Cuando su espíritu acompañante llego con su víctima se enojó un poco.

A la persona que le había traído no era otro que Ryu, no sabía cómo había pasado, pero ahora tenía al hombre atado y amordazado en su habitación.

No podía echarse para atrás, tenía que torturarlo y matarlo o sería descubierta. Lo haría sufrir más por atreverse a alejar a su principal objetivo.

Todo era su culpa, debía pagar muy caro. Lo haría sufrir más que a ningún otro por entrometerse entre ella y Ren.

Miro a su espíritu con una sonrisa maliciosa, ordenándole que los llevara a otro lugar, no era tonta no lo mataría allí en su cuarto, debía llevárselo a un lugar más seguro donde sabía que no la culparían.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Hao miraba a la rubia en la cama, sus pequeñas manos estaban entrelazadas con las de él, como quería ser el su prometido, el que se casará con ella.

Sabía que la rubia sería más feliz con él que con su hermanito.

-No has dormido nada_ Un hombre se acercó a él tendiéndole un poco de café_ Estará bien despertara en unos días, por suerte me la trajiste a tiempo de lo contrario ahora estaría…

-No lo digas_ Hao sentencio tomando el café con su mano libre.

En sus ojos se notaba enojo, rencor e incluso deseos de venganza.

-Jamás creí verte así por Doña Anna, aun no entiendo por qué le ocultas a su prometido su verdadero paradero.

-No tiene derecho_ Dice acariciando la blanca mano de la chica_ Él no estuvo para ella en ese momento, no siente lo mismo que yo siento por ella, Yoh solo la ve como una obligación.

El hombre prefirió callar y dejarlo solo, aun no creía que el Shaman del fuego ahora estaba en su casa.

Jamás imagino ver a la rubia en sus brazos, y menos en ese estado tan deplorable.

Quería contarle a Yoh la verdad, pero había prometido guardar el secreto, ese chico veía a Anna de la misma manera que él ve a Eliza, su amor no podría compararse con el cariño de Yoh.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Jeanne miro el lugar con una sonrisa, esa agua sería manchada de carmesí, les mostraría a los habitantes de la pensión que debían temer.

Miro a su víctima de pie a su lado, trataba inútilmente de gritar pero la mordaza se lo impedía.

Sabía qué hacer con él, lo torturaría a tal punto que todos temieran ser el próximo ante sus manos.

Miró con una sonrisa su nueva herramienta de tortura, hoy probaría algo nuevos, y estaba emocionada inclusive excitada.

Lo desnudo con rapidez tirándolo y amarrándolo de una rueda. Con cuidado le quito el pañuelo de los ojos, quería que la viera fijamente, quería ver el dolor en su rostro.

El chico la miro sorprendido, jamás imagino que detrás de esa fachada de niña buena se encontraba una lunática. Trataba de liberarse pero las cuerdas le hacían imposible eso.

La chica tomó un martillo con clavos muy grandes y oxidados, una sonrisa siniestra se hizo presente en su rostro, no pretendía matarlo con este juguete, así que debía ser muy cuidadosa para que no se le acabara la diversión tan pronto.

Al ver esto Ryu deseo escapar no quería morir, no de esta forma y menos si haber cumplido su sueño.

-Tranquilo no dolerá_ Jeanne acaricio su rostro con una sonrisa_ Además será divertido.

La peli plata alzo el martillo para luego dejarlo caer con fuerza sobre el estómago de Ryu, salpicando el agua y las paredes del líquido rojo.

Los clavos se hundieron en el abdomen de este, quien abrió los ojos y trataba de gritar sin poder hacerlo por la mordaza. Veía como la chica movía el martillo de manera rápida para que le doliera más.

Al subir de nuevo el martillo, gran parte de la piel del hombre se quedó en los clavos oxidados, Su cuerpo sentía un gran dolor, se retorcía a más no poder tratando de liberarse.

Ella sonreía aún más mirando como trataba de liberarse sin éxito alguno. Con sumo cuidado lamio los clavos llenos de pellejos, No sabía tan deliciosa como la de la rubia pero debía conformarse.

Camino hasta la parte superior de él con una sonrisa, ya había probado su sangre pero era muy poca, necesitaba más para hacer de ese baño una obra de arte.

Dejo caer el martillo, esperaba que él se diera cuenta de que los clavos habían crecido. La pared se manchó aún más, la sangre de Ryu salía de su boca, la miraba con desprecio, había clavado esa cosa en órganos internos.

No sabía cómo había pasado, esos clavos eran pequeños, y ahora se encontraban en su interior moviéndose al compás que Jeanne marcaba. Deseaba que esa niñita terminara con su juego y que lo mate de una vez.

Desde su posición actual Jeanne jalo el martillo hacía ella, desgarrando todo lo que estaba en su paso, la mordaza se había roto, no le importaba si gritaba, ya Shamash se había encargado de que nadie oyera lo que ahí pasaba.

Varios gritos desgarradores salían de la boca ahora descuartizada del hombre.

-Shhhh_ Susurro levemente_ Aun no eh terminado no seas escandaloso.

No daba escuchaba, después de hacerle todo eso aún le pedía que guardara silencio.

-Estás loca_ Pudo hablar totalmente adolorido.

-Pudimos haber jugado más_ Se expresó molesta_ Tu lo pediste.

Las cuerdas se soltaron y varias hiedras con espinas rodearon su muñeca y tobillos llevándolo al interior de la doncella de hierro donde se hallaban muchos clavos.

Se arqueo al sentir como se clavaban a su espalda y lo dejaban imposibilitado para moverse, La doncella aún estaba abierta esperando las órdenes de la fría mujer.

-Mátalo_ Susurro con una sonrisa.

Ryu vio la puerta cerrarse con rapidez, muchos clavos se clavaron en su cuerpo, sus gritos impregnaron toda la habitación, Sentía un dolor insoportable en todo su cuerpo, pero más en su miembro que ahora se encontraba penetrado por un clavo algo grueso, estaba perdido, aun no sabía cómo había soportado tanto hasta ahora, con una mirada al oscuro lugar decidió cerrar los ojos dándole la cruda bienvenida a la muerte.

La chica sonrió viendo como la doncella de hierro abría su puerta y dejaba caer el cuerpo en las termas, todos los clavos incluyendo el más importante se escondieron y dejaron en su lugar su hiedra.

Tomó sus cosas no sin antes percatarse de que de verdad estuviera muerto, y claro que nada la conduciría a ella después de todo quien dudaría de un ángel como ella.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Ah el primer mecanismo de tortura que fue usado era; La rueda de la muerte, por lo general se usa un martillo corriente pero yo quise agregarle algo más. Nunca nadie muere con este mecanismo puesto que el verdugo no utilizaban toda su fuerza para no causarles la muerte, al final eran abandonados para que los pájaros se comieran su cuerpo aún vivo.**

 **El segundo fue la doncella de hierro que costa de varios clavos en su interior, los más importantes se encuentran donde están los órganos y la intimidad masculina para causarle más dolor, si los clavos eran puestos en extremidades como brazos y piernas la victima podría durar días vivos, pero al final moriría al abrir las puertas por desgarramiento.**

 **Iseki Higuatari: Para mí fue muy suave** **gracias por tu comentario me ayuda mucho.**

 **Jannet Potter: No consideró que el anterior estuvo muy fuerte, pero todos tienen conceptos diferentes y respeto eso.**

 **Román Mellado: Gracias por tu comentario, aquí está la continuación espero que te siga gustando.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Este capítulo será de relleno no abra muertes, pero si hablara de lo que paso con la muerte de Ryu, y Hao se involucrara más. Ya se acerca el final de la historia por lo tal aunque no hiera a nadie aquí en el próximo episodio si, como dije al principio es una historia corta y solo tendrá cinco capítulos.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Sus labios se posaron en las tersas y blancas manos de ella, estaba feliz al verla despertar, se veía más hermosa que nunca.

-Qué bueno que despiertas Anna, dime quien te hizo esto_ Sus ojos cafés se fijaron en ella, un brillo se notaba en sus ojos.

La chica toco todas sus vendas, no había sido una pesadilla, eso había pasado. Por primera vez se sentía débil, frágil con necesidad de que alguien la protegiera.

-No te preocupes estas a salvo aquí_ el chico le sonríe_ voy a buscar tu comida.

Con una coqueta sonrisa comienza a caminar fuera del cuarto, mientras un rubio llega hasta ella.

-Doña Anna Hao la trajo aquí al verla en ese estado, todas sus heridas están casi sanadas no se preocupe_ Fausto sonrió sentándose a su lado_ Ni Yoh ni los demás saben de su estadía aquí, ni de sus heridas, Hao decidió decir que usted se había ido a Osore.

-Sabia decisión_ La joven se acomodó en la cama, aun le dolían sus heridas pero debía ser fuerte_ Gracias por cuidarme Fausto.

-Yo solo hice mi trabajo el que estuvo pendiente de usted fue_ El hombre callo al ver como el castaño entraba con la comida de la joven_ los dejo si me necesitan estaré en el comedor.

Sin más los dejo solos, la chica miro sus manos fijamente, un leve tono carmín adornaba su rostro.

-Gracias por salvarme y cuidarme Hao_ Susurro sin verlo.

El chico se acercó a ella dejándole el desayuno en su regazo, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-No tienes por qué agradecer Anna_ Miro la hora algo fastidiado_ Debo irme si no estoy en la pensión para el desayuno seria sospechoso_ Beso la frente de la chica comenzando a irse_ Vengo en la noche, no te dejaré sola.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Sus ambarinos ojos se abrieron de manera tranquila, anoche no se pudo bañar bien por la culpa de Ryu que entro a las aguas termales y comenzó a insinuársele.

Esta vez iría antes de que ese hombre se despierte, tomo su paño de manera tranquila caminando a las aguas termales, en el camino se encontró con Lyserg y Horokeu.

Con pesadez abrió la puerta encontrando la horrenda escena, todas las paredes llenas de sangre y en las termas un cuerpo flotando, el cuerpo se encontraba desgarrado y si no fuera sido por el cabello, sería irreconocible el cadáver.

-Voy por Yoh_ Horo-Horo salió a buscar al propietario de la pensión.

Lyserg miraba a Ryu tristemente, mientras Ren miraba la escena buscando quien había hecho algo así.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Hao entro por su ventana de su habitación, debía parecer que había pasado la noche ahí.

Con una sonrisa abrió su puerta encontrándose con su hermano algo serio, muy raro en él, su sonrisa se borró por completo.

-¿Pasa algo?_ El castaño mayor lo miro preocupado.

-Algo paso en la noche_ Horokeu lo miro fijamente_ Vamos para allá debes tú también ver esto.

Los chicos caminaron hacía la escena del crimen donde Ren y Lyserg los esperaban, el ultimo al ver a el Asakura mayor se enojó.

-Seguramente fuiste tú Hao_ Lo acuso con los puños cerrados_ Solo un monstruo como tu pudo hacer algo tan horrible.

El chico trato de golpearlo, inútilmente, el dueño del par de ojos felinos lo detuvo algo serio.

-No puedes acusar a alguien sin pruebas, Hao es tan culpable como todos aquí lo mejor será llamar a Fausto, y avisarle a Doña Anna lo que ha pasado aquí_ Ren los mira sin expresión alguna.

-Buenos días_ Una feliz Jeanne camina hacia ellos_ Paso algo_ La chica cambia su expresión a una aparentemente preocupada.

Lyserg le enseña el cadáver algo serio, mirando a Hao.

-Oh dios ¿quién ha hecho algo tan cruel con este pobre hombre?_ la peli-plata entrelaza sus dedos para quedar como alguien inocente ante los ojos de todos.

Hao la mira fijamente frunciendo el ceño, sabe que esa chiquilla no es tan inocente como parece.

Yoh camina hasta el teléfono marcando el número de Fausto.

Jeanne camina a su cuarto con una sonrisa, sabía bien que Lyserg culpaba de eso a Hao, y eso le serviría mucho, después de todo un hijo de un detective estaba de su lado y la creía incapaz de hacer algo tan horrible.

En cambio Hao tenía un pasado muy oscuro, era el principal sospechoso y tarde o temprano todos lo acusaría y la dejarían a ella libre para seguir jugando.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Fausto colgó el teléfono, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo.

-Pasa algo_ Anna lo mira fijamente.

-Tu atacante mato a alguien en la pensión.

No podía ocultarle tal información, tomo un maletín sin mirarla si quiera mientras Eliza desaparecía, la fantasma sabía que su esposo no se movería hasta que Hao llegará.

-No te preocupes Eliza lo fue a buscar.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a ella, aun no sabían quién era su verdugo, la rubia aun corría peligro.

Si la dejaba sola en sus condiciones actuales no podría defenderse de aquel ser desalmado, pasaron unos minutos y frente a la ventana apareció un tranquilo Hao.

Fausto tomo su sombrero caminando hacia afuera, sabiendo que la dejaba en buenas manos.

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en los labios de Hao, debía saber quién era el culpable de todo eso.

Mientras el estuviera suelto no podría dormir en paz, y menos porque su amada Anna era la principal víctima. Sabía que tarde o temprano la trataría de encontrar para terminar lo que empezó.

Con sus morenas manos acaricio el rubio cabello de ella con una pequeña sonrisa, se alegraba haber llegado a tiempo, aunque si fuera estado más pendiente nada de esto hubiera pasado, ella estaría bien.

Cerró los ojos conteniendo la furia que comenzaba a fluir.

Unas cálidas manos se posaron en sus mejillas, haciéndolo abrir los ojos topándose con la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto en su vida.

-Estoy bien gracias a ti, no te preocupes por no haber llegado antes_ Dijo la chica acariciando su mejilla.

El crepúsculo comenzaba a reinar el lugar, había pasado todo el día junto a la rubia, estaba feliz al verla tan recuperada, por primera vez no lo rechazaba.

Eliza apareció frente a ellos con una sonrisa susurrándole todo lo que su marido había descubierto, sabía que Fausto no le había dicho a nadie más esa información.

Con una sonrisa beso la frente de Anna dejándola con la fantasma, la hora de su venganza había llegado.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

La chica con ojos rubíes subió a su cuarto con una sonrisa, ya Fausto se había retirado, y no había encontrado nada que la delatará, debía pensar en quien sería su próxima víctima.

Deslizo la puerta frente a ella, su mirada se fijó en una figura masculina.

-Hola Jeanne_ Su gruesa voz llego a los oídos de la mujer, una sonrisa traviesa escapo de sus labios al identificar el dueño de esa voz.

La hora había llegado, ya era tiempo de poner su última pieza en el tablero.

 **Continuará…**

 **Hola, como dije antes el final está llegando.**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capítulo de relleno.**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Iseki Higuatari y Mia Asakura12.**

 **Por poner la historia como su favorita.**

 **Mia Asakura12: Espero que te allá gustado el capítulo, gracias por tu reviews.**

 **Kyo: Bienvenida, me alegra que te guste, ya se acerca la final espero que te allá gustado mi capítulo de relleno.**

 **Jannet Potter: Gracias por comentar, cuidado con Jeanne n.n no te preocupes mientras sigas leyendo hasta el final estarás a salvo xD.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Esté amor se ha convertido en obsesión…**

 **El Juego de la Princesa.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

La chica sonrió mirando a Hao, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría a ella por sí solo.

Seguramente él sentía lo mismo que ella.

Ahora serían felices los dos solos, y nadie se atrevería a separarlos, de eso ella misma se encargaría.

Tomo la mano del chico con una sonrisa, quería enseñarle todo lo que había aprendido por él.

Todo lo que se había esforzado por el amor que sentía hacía Hao. Todo había valido la pena, no se arrepentía de nada gracias a ello estaba ahí con ella el hombre que amaba.

-Dime que hiciste_ El chico la ve fríamente.

-Shhhh_ La chica camina hasta él y posa sus dedos en los labios de él sentándose en su regazo_ Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que estamos juntos.

Hao estaba asqueado, pero si quería verla pagar debía seguirle el juego.

-Te enseñaré algo_ La peli-plata camino hasta su armario buscando una ropa_ Siéntate ponte cómodo y cierra los ojos.

El chico obedeció tratando de calmarse, debía hacerla confesar a como diera lugar, luego de eso Anna estaría feliz, con la persona que ella decidiera.

Tomo la silla frente al escritorio sentándose y cerrando sus ojos.

Jeanne sonrió mirando la hiedra con espina, ella tomo en su mano y esta comenzó a hacer un traje.

La hiedra subió por sus piernas, se enredó en su intimidad dejando poco a la imaginación, una de las espinas se entierra en su intimidad, la chica contiene el gemido mientras ve que la hiedra se divide en dos cruzándose en su vientre, subiendo hasta sus pechos donde comienza a enrollar en ellos clavando el final en el interior de sus pechos.

Varias de sus extremidades afectadas comienzan a sangrar.

-Puedes abrir los ojos_ Dice sentándose en la cama frente a él con una sonrisa.

Hao la mira sin expresión alguna, sentía asco de solo verla, pero debía disimular al menos hasta que confesará, ante todo en la pensión ella era la niña buena, si él dijera todo lo que sabía nadie le creería.

No tenía suficientes pruebas, pero una confesión sería suficiente.

-Veme_ La chica sonríe captando su atención.

No quería que el pensará en nada más que no fuera ella, lo amaba y él debía amarla a ella.

Una hiedra con espinas comienza a enredarse en sus piernas, mientras las espinas que tiene en la entrepierna se vuelven más grandes hundiendo se más en su interior.

La sangre comienza a caer en la cama mientras gime un poco con una sonrisa.

Hao miraba fijamente a la mujer, la odiaba más que nada en este mundo, odiaba ver todo lo que estaba viendo, solo lo hacía por Anna. Para que ella estuviera bien.

Un grito sale de sus labios mientras la enredadera de las piernas comienza a presionar sus músculos fuertemente.

Del armario salen más hiedras tomando sus brazos dejándola a merced del chico, Jeanne se arquea gimiendo un poco más sintiendo como sus heridas comienzan a curarla.

La hiedra de las manos comienza a ajustarse más enredando sus dedos, le gustaba lo que sentía, todo ese dolor le encantaba.

Amaba estar en este tipo de situación, y más con Hao de expectante. Sonrió sintiendo como algunos huesos de sus brazos se partían.

Varios gemidos salían de sus labios todos de placer, quería mucho más.

Una hiedra se le metió por la boca comenzando a aplastar algunos órganos desde adentro mientras las espinas salían al exterior desde su cuerpo.

Se sentía muy bien todo eso pero sentía que necesitaba más. Muchos órganos comenzaban a sanarse, mientras la hiedra de sus pechos aplastaba sin piedad donde estaban posados, la punta de ambas hiedras de su pecho se entrelazaron en su interior, para luego salir de un tirón destrozando sus pechos y manchando la pared frente de ella de sangre.

Miro de reojo a su izquierda, aún estaba ahí viéndola a ella, eso significaba que le estaba gustando debía esforzarse más por él.

Todo debía ser perfecto, tenía que dar lo mejor de ella.

La hiedra de sus piernas subió con rapidez introduciéndose en su vagina mientras salía toda llena de sangre por la boca.

Sus ojos brillaban con la luz de luna, estaba extasiada. Se sentía por primera vez completa.

La hiedra de sus brazos se deslizo rozando su piel con la espinas, dejando un camino carmesí hasta su vientre.

Ambas puntas estaban listas muy cerca de las caderas, a la ves entraron en mismo lugar saliendo a los lados de la columna, donde comenzaron a hacer un Zip Zap alrededor de la columna.

Llegando hasta la nuca donde se ataron en una especie de lazo.

Los ojos de Hao estaban desteñidos, nunca en su vida había conocido alguien tan loca, suicida y masoquista como la chica frente a él.

Sabía que esa hiedra era la que la protegía en la doncella de hierro, y por eso no había muerto aún.

Mientras ella les ordenaba que la lastimaran, la hiedra la curaba a la vez.

Impidiéndole la muerte una y otra vez.

Cerró su puño enojado, debía alejar a esa chiquilla de Anna, no quería que le hiciera el mismo daño que ella se estaba haciendo.

Matarla ya no era una opción, no mataría a nadie más por la rubia, si quería estar a su lado debía hacer pagar a los responsables sin matarlos.

En una situación como esta la tortura no era una opción.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Anna miraba las estrellas fijamente, aun le dolían algunas heridas, pero aun así debía ir a la pensión.

Debía proteger a Hao de su verdugo, de la culpable de que ella estuviera así, en esa situación.

Sintiéndose por primera vez una damisela en apuros, pero eso acabaría hoy.

Tomó una ropa de manera tranquila, la haría pagar y no dejaría que a Hao le pasará nada.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

El chico giro una vez más en su cama, no podía dormir mientras Hao siguiera suelto.

Se puso de pie comenzando a caminar hacía el cuarto del chico, todo esto se acabaría esta noche.

Sus ojos se abrieron al descubrir que no estaba, el peor de sus temores eran realidad ahora.

Corrió hasta el cuarto de su doncella, si alguien odiaba Hao era a su santa Jeanne, ella era su objetivo.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

La hiedra de la espalda comenzó a moverse desde el interior hacía abajo rasgando toda la espalda hasta las caderas.

-Dime Jeanne tú le hiciste eso a Ryu_ Cerro sus puños tratando de calmarse_ Y a Anna.

La chica sonrió liberándose de la hiedra.

-Así es y todo fue por ti Amado mío_ La chica se arrodillo frente a él.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, ambos miraron a la persona que acababa de entrar.

Ya las piezas estaban colocadas, y no había marcha atrás, el juego estaba llegando a su fin de una uh otra manera.

 **Continuará…**

 **Este es el penúltimo capítulo espero que les gustará, espero que no allá sido muy fuerte, o muy suave.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Mia Asakura12: Gracias a ti por comentar, ya se acerca la final, espero que disfrutes este capítulo, y que no allá sido muy suave.**

 **Jeanne Potter: Todo tiene su fin, y el de mi historia está a frete, gracias por tu comentario, espero que tengas suerte encontrando otro gore.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola lamento la demora aun no tengo PC, pero no me quería quedar más tiempo sin actualizar. Esté capítulo es el epílogo, por cuestiones de consideración (y que olvide todas las torturas que le iba a hacer a Jeanne) en este episodio no la haré sufrir tanto, pero no se saldrá con la suya… Sin más a leer disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 5.**

Sus ojos perdieron todo el brillo que tenían, había escuchado absolutamente todo, su amada doncella había confesado haber matado a Ryu. Pero no solo eso sino también haber lastimado a Anna.

En qué clase de monstruo la había convertido ese demonio de fuego.

A tal punto era su obsesión por él, que no le importo llegar a esos extremos. Cuánta sangre era capaz de derramar nombrando un supuesto amor, hacía alguien que no la amaba ni siquiera la quería cerca.

Paso sus manos por el cabello procesando la información obtenida. Hao simplemente lo miraba sin expresión mientras que Jeanne… ¡Su amada doncella! Por la que fuera dado la vida y mucho más estaba arrodillada con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

¿¡Tanto le importaba ese hombre que hasta le había entregado su dignidad!?

No la quería seguir viendo, esa chica no era su amada Jeanne, jamás se rebajaría a tal nivel por una escoria.

-Lyserg_ Escucho su nombre pronunciado por esos pequeños labios_ Y… Yo…

La peli-plata no sabía que decir, estaba entre la espada y la pared, su antiguo sirviente ni siquiera se dignaba a verla, ¿Tan malo era enamorarse de alguien y demostrarle cuanto lo quería? Ella no había hecho nada malo, todo lo hizo por amor, por su amado por alguien más. O eso quería hacerse creer para no sentir la culpa que la carcomía por dentro.

Por si no fuera suficiente con su antiguo sirviente ahí, la cereza del pastel había llegado.

La miro pasar el umbral con la frente en alto, tan recia y calculadora como la recordaba. Sus ojos negros como la noche parecían un iceberg.

Su primera víctima estaba allí, frente a ella. Torturándola con la mirada.

Sus manos tomaron las de Hao, él la protegería, el castaño la comprendía a su lado nadie la dañaría.

Que equivocada estaba… Sin ningún disimuló la alejo de él sin piedad. Sus ojos la miraban enojado.

-Hao, que haces_ A penas y pudo articular las palabras mientras lo veía alejarse más de ella.

Nuevas lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos, amargas lágrimas por el rechazo de su amor, no entendía como después de todo lo que había hecho por el Asakura mayor aún la rechazaba.

Sus ojos intentaron enfocar los de él sin éxito alguno, pues justo al frente de ella estaba la orgullosa rubia. Sin dejarla reaccionar le propino una cachetada a la doncella.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al sentir el dolor en su mejilla derecha, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía dolor y no placer. Sus dedos subieron hasta la zona afectada, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, eran demasiadas cosas para una noche.

-Señorita Anna_ Una ronca voz desvaneció el silencio que reinaba, sin esperar que le dieran un nuevo golpe a Jeanne, se acomodo frente a ella.

Sabía bien que no era su pelea y aunque su doncella lo mereciera no podía dejarla sola y menos en estos momentos.

Anna lo miro desafiante, ese chiquillo era toda una molestia, no podía creer que se atreviera a interponerse en su camino, cuando a ella nadie la defendió, cuando fue cruelmente ultrajada.

Una cálida mano se posesiono sobre su hombro, miro de reojo los ojos de Hao y esa sonrisa que solo era para ella entendiendo las palabras aun no pronunciadas.

Un sollozo escapo de los labios de la peli-plata, debió matarla cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora sabía que el castaño la amaba más que nada en este mundo.

-Los dejaremos ir_ Dijo mirando a los dos chicos frente a él algo enojado, quería hacerla sufrir pero sabía que solo ocasionaría más placer en ella_ No quiero verlos cerca de mi o de Anna o se arrepentirán_ Sus ojos echaban fuego literalmente. Estaba aun muy enojado con esa mujer_ Aléjense de la pensión, no me importa que hagan con su asquerosa vida solo aléjense.

Sin esperar alguna afirmación o alguna palabra tomo a la rubia de una mano alejándose de la pareja, gritos comenzaron a escucharse mientras ambos jóvenes se alejaban de esa habitación.

Sin poder contenerse se aferro al cuerpo de su amada doncella, si fuera por el se la llevará hoy mismo si era posible, pero no quería levantar sospechas, nadie nunca debía saber lo que de verdad pasó esos días en esa pensión.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Hao acarició la cabellera rubia, se veía tan hermosa y fuerte, había renacido amada, toda su belleza y fuerza había vuelto a ella, podría jurar que hasta se veía mejor ahora.

-Vamos Annita, Fausto nos espera para tu revisión y luego nos iremos lejos de aquí_ Junto sus manos frente de él_ ¿Por qué vendrás conmigo verdad?

Sus negros ojos la miraban buscando respuesta, no la obligaría a irse pero tampoco la dejaría sola.

Su hermano no era capaz de cuidar a la rubia como él lo hacía, ni siquiera había intentado contactar con ella, no la merecía.

La chica asintió disimulando el sonrojo con una fría expresión. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el horizonte sin querer mirarle el rostro al culpable de su renacimiento.

Una suave mano se poso en su mejilla alzándola, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente, su sonrisa adornaba su morena piel mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella. Sin dejar que se apartara, con sumo cuidado, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratará unió sus labios con ella.

Sus labios se movían con calma y amor, no quería asustarla ni ser violento, después de lo que ella había pasado estaba seguro que no le quedaría ganas de que alguien la tratara con rudeza. Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa al sentir como le correspondía el beso.

Estaba feliz, todo había terminado bien, o bueno casi todo, aun debía cerciorarse de que la fastidiosa chiquilla se fuera con él peli-verde.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Aún no entendían el por qué de la partida de Jeanne y Lyserg, pero los apoyaron y dejaron marcharse sin objeción. Yoh miro a su hermano en la cabecera de la mesa, su semblante había sido frío desde que los vio entrar, inclusive se alejo lo más posible de Jeanne.

Lo que más le extraño fue como ella intentaba acercarse a su hermano, mientras Lyserg la alejaba de él y susurraba cosas en su oído. Suspiro un poco, debía ser su imaginación.

Los cuatro chicos subieron la mirada al escuchar la puerta abrirse, frente a sus ojos se encontraba la rubia con un kimono rojo cubriéndole el cuerpo y varios rasguños cicatrizados, no quería que la vieran con lastima, ella era Anna Kyoyama y debían respetarla.

-Annita volviste_ Se levanto con una sonrisa, caminando hacia ella, siendo detenido en seco por la fría mirada que le dedicaba, nunca antes lo había mirado de aquella manera.

-Podemos hablar_ Su voz retumbo todo el comedor.

Hao cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que vendría, tanto los amigos de Yoh como este mismo la miraban algo sorprendidos.

-C… Claro Anna_ Camino algo nervioso junto a ella alejándose lo más posible del comedor.

-Que creen que le quiera decir la amargada_ Las palabras escaparon de la boca de Horo-Horo mientras servía algo de té, más ninguno de sus compañeros respondió, uno porque sabía de que iban a hablar. Y el otro simplemente porque lo veía inevitable

-Cuídala_ Sin esperar que le prestaran más atención de la debida Ren salió del lugar, haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en los labios del castaño, y una nueva pregunta en el peli-azul.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Todo estaba dicho, solo esperaba que el castaño menor lo tomará bien, le contó absolutamente todo lo que había pasado esos últimos días omitiendo el beso que se había dado con Hao.

No lo amaba pero tampoco quería lastimarlo de esa manera.

Una risita escapo de los labios de él, no podía hacer nada la había perdido sin siquiera luchar. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas depositando un beso en ellas.

-Espero que él te cuide como yo no supe hacerlo_ Sin esperar respuesta y sin poder contenerse más subió hasta su habitación comenzando a dejar salir sus sentimientos.

Ya no había marcha atrás todas las piezas estaban en su sitio, a esta altura ya casi todos sabrían el porqué había venido hasta aquí, tomo sus cosas lista para irse, cuando unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por la espalda.

Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir como el chico la estrechaba más hacia él, un aroma a loto llego a su nariz, sabía quién estaba detrás de ella. Uno de los únicos individuos en ese lugar que la comprendía.

-Le deseo lo mejor Doña Anna_ Dejo escapar un ronco susurro de sus labios, no la dejaría ir sin despedirse si quiera_ Espero que Hao sepa lo afortunado que es.

Una sonrisa escapo de los labios de ella, nunca le podía ocultar nada a ese chinito, se soltó de su agarre para mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales se veían opacos.

-Cuídate Ren ya no estaré aquí para hablar contigo_ Su mano acaricio la mejilla de este despidiéndose de él chico, dejándolo solo en su habitación.

Las manos de Hao se entrelazaron con las suyas ya afuera, comenzarían una nueva vida juntos muy lejos de ese lugar que la había hecho sufrir tanto.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Habían pasado cuatro años desde el incidente con su doncella, nada había vuelto a ser como antes, justo ahora se encontraba en su auto en camino a ver a Jeanne.

Algunos rumores le había informado sobre sus amigos, sabía que Yoh y Anna habían terminado; ella ahora vivía en quien sabe donde con Hao, sabía que estarían muy alejados de la ciudad. El moreno menor se había recompuesto de la partida de su prometida, había vuelto a sonreír.

En lo que respecta a Ryu tuvo una sepultura donde asistieron todos sus amigos, a excepción de él claro, Ren y Horokeu se habían quedado en la pensión, y posiblemente ahí se quedarían por mucho tiempo.

En lo que respecta a él, pues iba a visitar a su doncella cada fin de semana. Su trabajo lo ayudaba a mantenerla en ese lugar. Odiaba dejarla ahí pero era lo mejor para todos.

Bajo del auto adentrándose en los blancos pasillos, sabía el camino de memoria, a veces odiaba venir, pero no la podía dejar sola eso jamás. Tomo algo de aire tomando el valor para verla.

Abrió las persianas revelando unas ventanas de cristal, no podía entrar estaba prohibido en ese estado. Su doncella alguna vez tan o más bella que una diosa ahora estaba atada de los pies y manos con múltiples raspones y hematomas en todo su cuerpo, había olvidado cuantas veces se había hecho daño a sí misma.

Su platino cabello antes sedoso ahora era una sola bola de sangre seca, odiaba verla en ese estado. Un chillido escapo de los labios de ella al verlo, se acerco lo más que las cuerdas se lo permitieron a él con una sonrisa algo retorcida.

-Hao has venido a verme de nuevo_ Su voz sonaba más chillona de lo usual_ Has venido, has venido_ Canturreo algo emocionada.

Esa emoción se evaporo, revelando un rostro horrorizado, tomo varias telas lo único que le dejaban en su "habitación" tirándolas contra las ventanas completamente alterada y gritando a más no poder.

-Aléjate de él es mío_ Grito intentando inútilmente golpear el vidrio con su cara.

El chico cerro el puño odiaba verla así, un hombre joven entro con un traje aplicándole unos calmantes evitando que se hiciera daño.

Sin esperar que le dijeran algo se retiro del lugar, siempre que venía a verla pasaba algo así, pero no podía dejarla sola no en esos momentos. Apretó más sus puños mientras un liquido viscoso salía de ellos no lo soportaría más mucho tiempo, está era la peor tortura para él.

Cuanto más tiempo aguantaría verla en ese estado años… No seguramente ni meses era cuestión de unos días para que el juego diera por acabado.

El juego había terminado, las cartas estaban reveladas, y él había perdido más sin siquiera a ver apostado.

En los juegos puedes ganar o perder, pero cuidado si pierdes más de lo que vas a ganar, arriesgarse no siempre es bueno podrías terminar… Muriendo quizás…

 **Fin.**

 **Así termina, quise poner aunque sea un beso entre Anna y Hao en este final, creo que me salió más largo de lo que esperaba, pero así me gusto.**

 **Gracias a los que me apoyaron, y doy por terminado esté reto de una manera algo abierto. Pero así se queda.**

 **Cabe resaltar que Hao y Anna están bien muy lejos de Jeanne y sus garras, tal vez haga un one-shot con lo que sería el comienzo de sus vidas juntos como pareja después de haber ganado el juego, pero los review lo dirán.**

 **Quiero agradecer a los que dejaron reviews, la siguieron y la pusieron como su favorita, disculpen de nuevo la demora, y la poca tortura, pero a pesar de todo no quería matarla.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


End file.
